Resutoran, Koran To Ai
by Ray Shimizu
Summary: Byakuya acaba ofendendo Tsumi, e a briga dos dois começa! Sayuri tenta a todo custo ajudar seu Shuuhei que é seu colega de trabalho a parar de ser enganado pela sua namorada, e acabam se desentendendo várias vezes, além de Ichigo e Rukia estarem apaixonados, mas nenhum dos dois confessa o que sente um pelo outro e precisam de uma mãozinha para ficarem juntos!


Muitas vezes Byakuya e Tsumi se encontraram por aí, mas nenhum deles pareceu notar a presença um do outro, até que o destino resolve colocar os dois frente a frente.

Byakuya era dono de uma rede de restaurantes, sempre atarefado, sempre estressado, fechado para o mundo, conseguiu tudo sozinho, quando saía de seu escritório, viu uma moça, parada em frente a uma loja que estava fechada, estava bem mal vestida, roupas um pouco sujas de graxa, e meio descabela, ele a viu se aproximando dele.

– Não tenho esmola pra te dar. – disse quando a viu parar em sua frente.

– Eu... Só queria saber que horas são..! – a moça tinha ficado com raiva, como assim? Qualquer um mal vestido vai pedir esmola agora? Ela só trabalhava em uma mecânica, que culpa tinha se as roupas ficavam sujas? E ela também não ia trabalhar de vestido e salto alto. – Seu ignorante! - Saiu correndo.

– Até parece que era para perguntar as horas... Cada uma... – Byakuya, chamou um táxi, o seu carro estava na oficina, ia passar no dia seguinte para acertar o valor.

E quando deram dez horas da manhã, ele saiu do escritório e foi direto para a mecânica.

– Tsumi-chan, atende o cliente para mim, por favor! – disse o dono da mecânica que estava conversando com outro cliente.

– Ok! – Quando deu de cara com o ele, Byakuya. – Ah...

Byakuya ficou sem palavras, no final era verdade, e ele não sabia onde enfiar a cara, quer dizer não que ele fosse do tipo que ficasse sem graça sempre, mas ele tinha cometido uma gafe e tanto.

– Quanto ficou? – foi só o que conseguiu falar.

– Deixe-me ver... Seu carro é aquele, né? – apontou para o carro mais pomposo daquela oficina.

– Sim.

– Quatro mil.

O moreno não quis abrir muito a boca, deu um cheque com o valor, à morena entregou a chave e ele foi embora.

– Ridículo esse cara, só porque é rico se acha que é melhor que todo mundo, imbecil.

Byakuya sabia que não foi correto o que fez, mas ele não sabia como se redimir, não ia fazer algo que o rebaixasse, mas também não poderia simplesmente deixar as coisas daquele jeito.

Ele pensou muito, e não conseguiu pensar em nada de interessante, quando chegou em seu restaurante principal, resolveu perguntar para um garçom.

– Se eu der uma gafe com uma mulher... O que eu faria para eu me redimir? Ah, eu daria ou uma roupa ou alguma jóia cara... Mulher gosta dessas coisas... Ou sei lá, só pediria desculpas, errar é humano.

Estava decidido, ia dar uma roupa pra ela, ele chutou o tamanho dela, comprou a roupa daquela loja que a Tsumi estava naquela vez, o preço da roupa era quase de um milhão de yens (o equivalente a 20.000 reais).

Era quase seis horas da noite, quando ele foi até a mecânica entregar o presente, mas ela já tinha ido embora, então pediu para o dono entregar.

Quando a morena chegou de manhã para o trabalho...

– Tsumi... O Byakuya Kuchiki deixou isso pra você... Disse que é pra se redimir.

Quando Tsumi abriu o pacote quase teve um ataque de raiva, ela sabia muito bem o valor de vestido, afinal queria um daquele, mas sabia que não ia poder comprar, mas por que ele tinha mandado aquilo?

– Ele só quer me humilhar mais?! Aquele filho da pu**! – decidiu que na hora do almoço ia até aquele restaurante devolver o vestido.

E quando deu a hora do almoço foi até lá, mas foi barrada pelos seguranças.

– Não pode entrar aqui vestida assim senhorita...

– NÃO POSSO ENTRAR VESTIDA ASSIM É A SUA MÃE! EU QUERO FALAR COM O KUCHIKI BYAKUYA AGORA!

De tanto alvoroço o próprio desceu ao restaurante e a viu ali, toda descontrolada fazendo o maior barraco.

– O que a senhorita pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ríspido, e notou que ela estava com o "presente" nas mãos.

– ESCUTA AQUI, COMO SE NÃO BASTASSE TER FALADO QUE NÃO TINHA ESMOLA PRA MIM QUE SÓ FUI PERGUNTAR AS HORAS, AINDA TÁ FALANDO QUE EU NÃO TENHO DINHEIRO PRA COMPRAR MINHAS PRÓPRIAS ROUPAS? ATÉ QUANDO PRETENDE FICAR ME HUMILHANDO? – disse tudo em um grito só, depois acalmou a voz – Só me deixa em paz, tá? – Nem deixou ele se defender, jogou o vestido no colo dele e saiu do restaurante.

– Foi um erro eu tentar me redimir com esse tipo de gente... – voltou ao escritório, decidiu que não ia nem ver mais aquela mulher, não ia fazer mais nada em relação a isso, por mais que aquela mulher tenha tirado ele do sério.

Passada uma semana, apesar de ter dito a si mesmo que não iria vê-la mais, nem que fosse o ultimo decreto, ele a via todos os dias esperando o ônibus para ir para casa.

Ele simplesmente fingia que não a via, e ela fazia exatamente o mesmo, os dois não se bicavam, passou um mês, curiosamente Byakuya não a viu mais no ponto de ônibus.

Sem perceber, tomado pela curiosidade, queria saber o que tinha acontecido com aquela mulher, e aproveitou que seu carro amassou por causa de um pedestre idiota, que não sabe andar na calçada... E acabou batendo em um poste, por sorte foi de raspão.

Quando chegou até a mecânica, tentou avistá-la, mas não a viu.

–Kuchiki-san, bom dia! Em que posso ser útil? – perguntou o dono da loja que o reconhecera de longe.

– Bom dia. – respondeu – Trouxe meu carro para concertar, está um pouco amassado.

– É... Foi uma batida de leve... Não está tão amassado, o que aconteceu? – perguntou de curioso.

– Isso não é importante. Quando ficará pronto?

–Bom... Acredito que em uma semana estará pronto... Com a saída da senhorita Ikehara, vai demorar um pouco, até eu achar um novo funcionário... Ela era boa, apesar de mulher.

– Entendo, então quando o carro estiver pronto me ligue, estou com um pouco de pressa, ainda tenho muito serviço para fazer. Tenha um bom dia.

– O mesmo para o senhor!

Agora estava explicado, ela não pegava mais ônibus naquele ponto, não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas estava curioso para saber onde ela estaria trabalhando agora, a possibilidade de ter sido demitida era zero, já que o próprio dono da mecânica disse que sentiria falta da funcionária, se não fosse tão orgulhoso já teria perguntado.

Mas como não sabia nada da moça e não ia perguntar nada para ninguém, tudo por culpa de seu orgulho... Resolveu deixar pra lá...

Passou mais dois meses, e ele nem se lembrava mais de Tsumi, inclusive estava tão atarefado que não tinha tempo nem para respirar, mesmo com Rukia o ajudando não estava sendo fácil.

Rukia, sua irmã mais nova, sempre o respeitou muito, primeiro porque ele conseguiu tirar toda a família da miséria, se ergueu sozinho, provando que só era pobre, quem queria... Não foi fácil, foi um trabalho duro, mas agora estava ali, podia andar de cabeça erguida.

Segundo porque apesar de parecer arrogante, na verdade era uma pessoa simples, apesar de não aparentar, quem entrar no apartamento dele, nem falaria que era de uma pessoa rica, o único motivo de ter um carro luxuoso era para ser bem visto pelos clientes, na área dos negócios as coisas tem que ser assim, cheias de aparências.

E terceiro, porque era seu irmão mais velho.

– Rukia, vá até o restaurante e veja se está tudo em ordem, veja se alguém precisa de algo... Nessa correria, algumas pessoas esquecem do que tem que fazer.

– Sim, já estou indo. – saiu rapidamente pela porta, notou que Byakuya parecia mais estressado a cada dia, ele precisava de uns dias de folga.

Como já era à hora do almoço o restaurante estava "bombando", já tinha gente na porta fazendo fila para entrar. Rukia passou primeiro na cozinha para saber se precisavam de algo.

– Eu já ia entregar a lista... Esses ingredientes estão quase acabando... – disse Shuuhei, um dos cozinheiros.

– Certo. Mais alguma coisa? – Rukia perguntou guardando a lista no bolso de sua calça.

– Por hora, nada.

– Certo, então vou indo, ainda tenho muita coisa pra fazer.

– Bom trabalho, aqui também está corrido.

– Estou vendo! Bom trabalho pra você também. – se retirou da cozinha e foi falar com o garçom chefe.

– Precisa de alguma coisa, Yumichika-san?

– Atualmente, não... Já mandei os guardanapos para a lavanderia, os que chegaram, já estão guardados... A única coisa que está faltando chegar são as taças de vinho que o Kuchiki-san pediu.

– Está bem, qualquer coisa pode me chamar... Você viu o Hanatarou-kun por ai?

– Ele está lavando a louça na cozinha.

– Eu passei por lá e não o vi... E o Renji?

– Está na enfermaria dos Kurosaki, caiu uma garrafa de vinho da prateleira na cabeça dele, mas parece que não foi nada grave.

– Entendi, depois ligarei para ele... Vou eu mesma fazer as compras... Até mais.

– Até.

Rukia estava impressionada com a quantidade de coisas que estava faltando, tinha feito compras na noite anterior, e era uma quantidade absurda.

– Bom dia, Rukia! O que gostaria? – era Sayuri, já se conheciam a um tempo considerável, já que Rukia ia fazer compras sempre naquele mercado.

– Bom dia, Sayuri! Eu to precisando de muitas coisas! – mostrou a lista de compras.

– Realmente é muita coisa, e vejo que está bem atarefada, se quiser eu mesma escolho aqui pra você e mando o Keigo levar pra você no restaurante.

– Faria isso por mim?!

– Claro!

Rukia gostava de ir ao mercado para escolher os ingredientes, já passou pelo sufoco de ter encomendado por telefone e vir quase tudo estragando, tudo bem que foi azar, mas se dava para ir pessoalmente, melhor. Confiava em Sayuri, sabia que ia vir tudo do melhor possível.

Aproveitou o tempinho que conseguiu ganhar e foi até a enfermaria ver se Renji estava bem, e quando chegou lá, Renji estava quase saindo da enfermaria, a força, claro.

– Você ainda não está bem, precisa ficar mais um pouco. – pediu Yuzu.

– Eu estou ótimo! Agora vou indo que ainda tenho muito trabalho pra fazer.

– Mas sua cabeça ainda está sangrando! – Yuzu o segurou pelo braço.

– Eu já disse que estou bem.

– Fica sentado aí, deixa a Yuzu terminar de te enfaixar! – Ichigo o segurava, o ruivo não levava jeito para ser enfermeiro, nem um pouco.

– Renji, fique aí... Não se preocupe com o trabalho. Se com a cabeça inteira você já não bate bem das idéias, imagina com ela assim... Tire o dia de folga... Depois eu falo com meu irmão. Agora eu preciso ir, tenho muito que fazer. Até mais, obrigada por cuidarem dele, conto com vocês. E, Ichigo... Por que você não vai trabalhar no restaurante? Por que pra enfermeiro você não leva jeito mesmo! – sorriu e saiu da enfermaria.

– Maninho... Acho que ela gosta de você... – disse Yuzu.

– Até parece que ela ia gostar de um cara como você. – Renji pareceu ter ficado com ciúmes, ainda mais depois do comentário de Yuzu.

Foi essa correria a semana toda, até que deu uma amenizada na segunda feira, estava bem mais sossegado, ainda estava um pouco corrido para todos, mas dava para parar para descansar, almoçar tranquilamente.

De manhã bem cedo, as mesas estavam sendo arrumadas, estava tudo sendo limpo, alguns garçons já tinham chegado, e alguns cozinheiros também.

Shuuhei estava ajudando a passar pano na cozinha, quando ouve alguém bater na porta.

– Bom dia. – disse Sayuri. – O Keigo esqueceu de pegar isso para entregar. – apontou para a caminhonete que tinha algumas compras. – Posso deixar com você?

– Claro. – o cozinheiro a ajudou a descarregar tudo, nem era tanta coisa, e nem pesado, mas como sempre, gentil. – É só isso?

– Por enquanto sim, mas acho que voltarei aqui, a Rukia me disse que vai encomendar mais coisas à tarde... Bom, vou indo nessa... Até mais, obrigada pela ajuda.

– Até mais. – Shuuhei a viu entrar na caminhonete e ir embora, para depois entrar na cozinha novamente.

Byakuya estava como sempre em seu escritório, quase não saía para fazer outras coisas, sempre tinha reuniões com outros empresários, e atualmente estava negociando sobre a compra de um terreno para abrir mais um restaurante.

Já era noite quando decidiu voltar para casa, como sempre o ultimo a ir embora. Estava exausto.

Pensou em passar ao mercado para comprar alguma coisa para preparar seu jantar, gostava de fazer a própria comida, era estranho, mas se sentia melhor quando não tinha um negócio fixo, não tinha tantas responsabilidades, não era tão estressante.

Estacionou seu carro no mercado, ia preparar algo simples, não precisaria de muitas coisas.

Ele parou na área dos legumes, ficou um pouco impressionado com a qualidade dos legumes, quando Rukia disse que era um mercado excelente, não era à toa.

Reparou depois de alguns minutos que tinha uma mulher escolhendo legumes em sua frente, era bem familiar, e quando a mulher o encarou com cara de desprezo, lembrou-se da imagem da Tsumi, era ela! Estava muito diferente, bem mais feminina e bem vestida. Estava, aos olhos de Byakuya, atraente.

Byakuya estranhou, quando ela riu.

– Me desculpe, pelo outro dia... Não precisava ter feito aquele escândalo... Seus clientes não tiveram culpa de nada... Mas digo... Que você mereceu.

– Mereci, é? – ele não a encarou, não era uma reação esperada ainda mais depois daquele olhar.

– Não vou dizer que gosto de você, pois ainda acho que aquilo que me fez foi uma falta de educação... Mas como disse antes, seus clientes não tem nada a ver com você e seus problemas. – Tsumi pegou suas sacolas e foi embora.

Já em casa, Tsumi sentiu-se aliviada, pois estava entalada na garganta aquelas palavras, agora sim, poderia esquecer aquele rapaz irritante.

– Sayuri! Sua comida sempre é tão gostosa! Por que não vira cozinheira?! – Tsumi, sua irmã mais velha sempre gostara da comida de Sayuri.

– Cozinhar em casa e cozinhar para fora... São coisas diferentes... Prefiro continuar assim.

– Que desperdício... Mas ainda acho que você vai acabar virando uma! Bom, vou comer logo que eu to cansada, preciso acordar cedo.

– Tem mesmo. Primeiro dia como gerente!

**N/A - **Oie pessoal, venho aqui com uma nova história, que não é nova na verdade, mas eu só publicava ela em outro site, como uma amiga especial pediu para eu postar aqui estou fazendo, então agora você está intimada a ler e comentar! Há!

Espero que gostem, beijos!


End file.
